The Knock
by avengellie
Summary: (Reader insert) You and Haruhi are the most ideal roommates at college. Neither of you like partying, both prefer to stay in for a quiet night, and you even typically head to bed around the same time. Usually, you never had anyone over (unless it was an old host club member inviting themselves in) so you both thought it was weird to have someone knocking in the middle of the night.


It'd been a few months since you Haruhi Fujioka became college roommates, and the only time either of you had anyone over is when one of the old host members invited themselves over. Other than that, you both typically stayed indoors studying. So when there was a harsh knock on the front door, you both looked up from what you were doing, confused.

"Did you order takeout?" You asked her quietly, glancing over at her before looking at the door again.

"No, I was actually just about to ask you the same thing... Who would be knocking on the door this late at night?" You looked at the time on your phone. 11:43.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Your eyebrows furrowed together slowly as you looked at the front door again. "They haven't tried knocking again, do you think they left? Should we answer? I mean, what if-"

"Whoever it is, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind," Haruhi announced, standing up. "Coming unannounced is fine, but in the middle of the night?" Your stomach dropped as you watched her walk to the door.

"Wait, Haruhi- I don't know if you should," you warned her quickly as she got to the door. Hand outstretched towards the doorknob, she blinked, clearly confused.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," you replied quickly, glancing around the room. "It just doesn't feel right... I mean, if it was one of the boys or your dad or something, they would've called. Or at the very least texted, you know?"

"So who is it then?" She questioned you, giving you a look.

"Exactly," you tried to reason, "It could be anybody. And wasn't there just an escaped convict on the news the other day? He could be trying to use our dorms as a hideout!"

There was a pause.

"Are you seriously trying to suggest that the escaped convict would come to a college campus, come into the dorms, to a random suite... And knock on the door to try and hide inside..? If anything, wouldn't he try to break into the room instead of knock?"

"You never know!" you exclaimed, flailing your arms slightly.

"It's probably just our RA... Or someone wanting homework help or something," Haruhi shrugged as she opened the door and looked into the hall. Leaning back slightly to peer around the door from your spot on the floor, you furrowed your eyebrows again, seeing the empty lit hallway.

"Hello...?" Haruhi poked her head into the hall, looking both ways before coming back into the dorm, closing the door again behind her. "Huh. Weird."

"There was really no one there?"

"Nope," she shrugged.

"Ooooooo...kaaaaay..."

"Wait," Haruhi's eyes slowly narrowed as she put a finger to her lip. "Now that I think about it, maybe it is the host club. They would do some dumb prank like this..."

"You think?"

"Yeah, just wait five minutes and Tamaki or the twins will be breaking down our door laughing that 'we fell for it'" she sighed as she went back to her spot on the couch. Picking up her notebook and pen, she picked up where she left off in her note taking. Slowly leaning against the couch again, you slumped lower to the floor, looking back at your book. Looking up every few seconds at the door and then the clock, you waited for someone to come barging through the door, but no one ever did.

As time passed, your checking of the clock slowed and eventually stopped all together.

When one in the morning came around, Haruhi finally decided to call it a night.

"Alright," she yawned, stretching and setting her things on the arm of the couch. "I have a 9 am class, I should probably get some sleep."

"No kidding," you laughed, looking up at her, stifling a yawn yourself. Luckily for you, the only class you had tomorrow was in the afternoon, so you could stay in bed all morning.

"Goodnight," she said through another yawn as she shuffled out of the room to her own.

"Night!" you replied cheerfully as you sipped your hot cocoa. Completely forgetting about the knocking at the door earlier, you nearly dropped the mug in surprise when there was a second knock in the front door a few minutes later. "Shit," you muttered under your breath as you sat up quickly, wiping off your book and clothes as best you could, all while keeping an eye on the door. Haruhi was convinced it was Tamaki or the twins, but this wasn't like them. They wouldn't come this late in the night... So who was it? Walking over to the door as quietly as you could, you put an ear to it, trying to hear any talking or giggling on the other side.

Silence.

Waiting a few seconds in an agonizing silence, you finally decided to crack the door open. Heart pounding, you peeked out through the door. After a few moments, you opened the door wider and looked down each hall, seeing exactly what Haruhi had seen earlier.

Nothing.

What was going on?


End file.
